Twilight
by Priestess of Camazotz
Summary: I can't tell you my real name, you'd kill me. I can't tell you where I live, you'd hunt me down. I can tell you my story though. This is it. (rated for language)
1. IntroductionPrologue

_In Celtic mythology, there are legends of evil-spirited creatures. One such type of eacreature is the werewolf. Werewolves are born with a red or saber-shaped birthmark, or with wolf like tufts of hair. They are believed to possess magic powers that allow them to see into the future and to turn into animals, especially the fierce wolf._

_I'm sure that all of you have heard of werewolves, about how the curse is passed from the bite of one into the body of a human. Well, what if it wasn't so? What if, instead, it was…genetic? Or, one was just born that way and there was no way to fix it? _

_Would those only turn into a wolf at the full moon? Or would the more resemble the werewolf described in Celtic mythology? Would it be a mixture of both?_

_A mixture.__ How do I know? I am one. I've always had the ability to see the future and to turn into a wolf…when I choose. However, when the Full Moon comes, I'm forced to. It's a gift as well as a curse. _

_You probably think I'm insane, or that I'm just a monster. But I'm not. I'm not exactly human either. Ok, I'm not at all human. I look it, but I'm not. I'm no monster either. I'm a loup-garou. I was brought up to pity homo-sapiens…but you know what? I don't. There are humans everywhere, and it's not hard to find them. Humans can mate with humans, they can find love easily. We can only mate with our own kind, and we don't openly tell people what we are. _

_Even though we aren't exactly werewolves, people think we are. Those who know magic know the dangers of werewolves. They don't understand that we aren't those creatures, that, unlike werewolves, we can control our animal sides. The Ministry of Magic is prejudice and the witches and wizards don't even realize it. _

_I'm getting beyond myself. I need to keep to the facts. I'm a loup-garou. I'm 16. My name is Keelin O'Connor. I was chased from my home in __Ireland__ and now go to Hogwarts in __England__. But again, I'm ahead of myself. Let me tell you the beginning…_

**Galway****, ****Ireland****, 1986**

"It's a girl!" exclaimed an exhausted doctor to a very nervous father. The father was Teagan O'Connor. His wife, Saraid, was frail and he began to worry about her. 

"How is she?" he asked nervously. 

The doctor shrugged and walked back into the labour room. Moments later he came running out. 

"Your daughter…she's…" he just shook his head and ran.

Fear gripped his heart. Teagan raced into the room to find his wife asleep and his little girl curled up in a ball at her side. A furry, wet ball. He smirked slightly at what the doctor must have thought to find a wolf cub in his daughters place. As he watched, the little wolf cub shivered and slowly shifted back into a little baby girl. 

He bent down and picked her up. Her head was already covered in a soft dark pelt. Teagan grinned. She was beautiful. Hugging her tiny body to his broad chest, he whispered softly:

"Keelin Mercedes O'Connor. Welcome to the world…"

**Galway****, ****Ireland****, 1997**

I ran. I had no choice, really. If I didn't run, they'd shoot me. The people in our town where chasing us out. They had guns, of course loaded with silver bullets. Some even went so far as to have pure silver axes. It was the same. All because of Liam. He'd just had to have killed that girl. Now, not only were the townspeople pissed, so was the Ministry of Magic. 

I had watched Liam, the only friend I'd ever had, be executed. It was a dull blade. I could see it. The executioner, Macnair, had to hack at his neck _twice. The first time his eyes glazed over with tears, the second he screamed in pain and then…died. _

Now I was running so that the same thing didn't happen to me. I heard them shoot someone. I heard the scream. It was my mother. The pain of her death ripped through my heart, but I couldn't stop. They would kill me too.

Suddenly I felt the change. That sweet shiver that would ripple down my back and through my bones. I had to keep going though, so I changed as I ran. 

My bones cracked and I could feel them changing. Some people would have thought it hurt, it didn't. It was sweet, as sweet as chocolate…and blood. Yes I've had blood. No I haven't murdered. Well, unless you count killing sheep. They were my father's sheep. I didn't steal them.

As I ran, I heard a growl. It was soon followed by another shot. My dad. I was alone in the world. I wasn't even a teenager. I was barely 10. Who was there left for me to go to?

My aunt.


	2. Sharing can hurt, yet it helps

_I seem to have contradicted myself. I can't tell you my real name. So, in my true story, I've only changed the names. I can  keep the true names, except for those that don't matter. Mine and my family's, I changed. The rest are true._

_When I left off last time, I was ten and going to live with my aunt. Well I still do. I have lived with her. I'm going to quickly summarize my life so that when I start again, it's my first year at Hogwarts, but I'm a sixth year. You see, Dumbledore had been sending me those letters every year, but my aunt wouldn't let me. She said I was too unsafe. Right._

_Anyway, Dumbledore finally arrived at the house, himself. He had a friend with him, a friend named Remus Lupin. Another werewolf. He understood me when I told him the difference between Remus and me. He agreed and said it would still be safe for me to come to Hogwarts. Besides, my natural ability with magic would make it so I could be with my own age group. I was thrilled. Maybe I'd finally have friends, but I couldn't tell them my secret._

_My aunt agreed. I'm was going to Hogwarts. I'm going to catch you up now, ok? Be prepared for anything, my life's…a nightmare come true._

**London****, ****England****, 2003**

I stood by myself. Looking around me, I saw loads of students with their family and friends. I was alone. I was alone being alone. 

Growling to myself, I started to drag my trunk to the huge, scarlet train. I didn't care that most of the students had owls, my huge black cat was walking a few feet in front of me. Eryx was the only friend I had. I sighed as he, half panther, walked onto the train like he owned it. 

Shaking my head, I managed to drag my loaded trunk on, and find myself a completely empty compartment. I wouldn't have to talk to anyone, I was safe. Smiling softly to myself, I sat on one of the comfortable seats. Eryx lay himself on another one, content to just sleep. 

Rolling my eyes, I looked out the window. Soon I heard a whistle blow and the train soon started moving. I was just sinking into my favourite pastime, daydreaming, when the door into the train compartment opened with a slam.

"No one's here! C'mon."

Turning my head slightly, I watched as three students walked in. One was a girl, with bushy brown hair. She was soon followed by a red haired, gangly boy. He was obviously the one who had spoken. For the third person was…Harry Potter.

"Yes there is, Ron. See? There's a girl." He said, pointing at me.

Ron, the red head, looked surprised and stared at me. He seemed impressed by what he saw.

"Who're you?"

I looked at the girl who'd came in first. I sighed softly, "Keelin O'Connor." 

That seemed to satisfy her, for she shrugged and sat on one of the seats, pulling out a book, and started to read. Harry looked at me, slightly suspicious.

"How come I've never seen you before?"

I froze. What would be a good answer? I couldn't tell them the truth. They'd go mad. Soon everyone would know and then…I'd find myself being executed by Macnair. 

"I'm um…a transfer student…"

It seemed to satisfy the two boys. Harry nodded and sat down while Ron nodded too, but continued to stare. The girl looked suspicious

"From where?"

"Um…I was born and raised in Ireland, but recently I've lived in London…" I said softly, the memories of why raging in my mind. I tried not to show that I didn't feel like talking about it, but Harry seemed to sense it anyway.

"Oh! How stupid of me, I'm Harry Potter, he's Ron Weasley, and she's Hermione Granger…" he smiled at me. I slowly grinned back. He seemed to be trust worthy, but I didn't know.

Looking back out the window, I prepared to space out. I was interrupted when a boy with platinum blonde hair slicked back against his head walked in.

"Well look what I've found, Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood." He turned to look at the two idiots behind him. I felt my eyes widen slightly. Maybe the English didn't think calling someone a "Mudblood" was wrong. But then I noticed the look on Ron's face. Uh oh.

I sighed softly. The blonde boy turned to look at me, his eyes widened slightly.

"Who're you?" his voice held contempt. 

"Keelin," I sighed. What was with all the bloody introductions? Crossing my arms over my chest, I watched him, wary. He reminded me a lot of the boy who'd been at Liam's execution. He'd been sitting there, laughing his head off at my friend's pain. I frowned softly and growled low in my throat.

Mistake. I forgot that my growls would sound more beastial than a normal human's. The boy's eyes widened in shock and he backed out of the compartment. 

Looking at the other three, I saw them looking at me in a mixture of emotions. Hermione was looking at me with a thoughtful expression, Harry one of curiousity, and Ron…well he was just staring. Hermione tilted her head and stared a few seconds longer.

"Keelin…have you ever been around a boggart?" she said, even sounding thoughtful.

I raised an eyebrow, "Yes…"

"What did it turn into?"

I thought a moment. Where was this going? Shrugging I sighed, "A spider…"

Ron swallowed hard. I got this feeling he was afraid of arachnids too. Harry yawned and looked back out the window. Hermione, however, wouldn't stop looking at me.

"What?!" I asked, getting annoyed.

"Nothing! I was just…wondering…"

_Oh God_ I thought, _she knows._

"Wondering…what exactly?" I muttered softly.

"If, well…are you a werewolf?"

Harry's eyes snapped away from the window. He stared at Hermione, then at Ron, then at me. He met my eyes and I knew he could see the fear in them. I saw something in his eyes, something I hadn't seen before. Understanding? Pain? Sympathy? Ron was looking at Hermione like she was insane, but Hermione was judging my reaction.

"I…I, um, well…in a way…" I managed to stutter out. 

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "In a way? You either are, or you aren't."

I swallowed hard. I would have to show her. Show them all. "Promise you won't like…flip out, ok? I won't hurt you…I swear."

"We promise, but what are you—Bloody hell!" Ron said, jumping away from me.

I was a wolf. Not a full wolf, my body still had slight human characteristics. I was bigger than most wolves, and my paws looked more like hands than most. I put my ears back and whined. I knew that if they were to trust me, they'd have to accept what I was. Then I realized. When I shifted back, I would be naked. My eyes widened in panic. There was no way I could get to a bathroom without people seeing me. Hermione seemed to read my mind.

"Harry? Take Ron to get something from the trolley, ok?" she asked, one eye on me.

"But, what if she—you know?"

I whimpered slightly and lay down. He wouldn't leave, I'd be stuck. I couldn't get off the train like this, I'd be killed on sight.

"She won't, remember? She swore."

Harry shrugged and, dragging Ron by the arm, left the compartment. Hermione slide the bolt, locking it behind them.

"There, they're gone. You can shift back now." She said, turning towards me.

I was already human. I stood there, naked, hurriedly searching for all of my clothes. I quickly put on my clothes, not really wanting to be naked when the two guys came back. 

When I was obviously dressed, Hermione coughed. I looked at her, nervous as to what she'd say.

"You aren't a werewolf. What are you?" she asked, curiousity all over her face.

"I'm a loup-garou…"

She just nodded. 

When the guys came back, she prompted me into telling them. So I did. All of it. 


End file.
